1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible luggage trolley that can be operated by either rotating or pressing a handle thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrate a conventional collapsible luggage trolley 80 that includes a recessed area 81 in an upper end thereof for receiving a handle 50 in a lowermost position. FIG. 7 illustrates a typical arrangement of the handle assembly for the luggage trolley 80. The handle assembly includes a handle 50 and two L-shaped end blocks 60 respectively attached to two ends of the handle 50. Each end block 60 includes an L-shaped hole 61 defined therein. An inner tube 70 is attached to a lower end of each end block 60 and is telescopically received in an associated outer tube 74. Each end of the handle 50 includes a peg 51 for engaging with an upper loop end 72 of a link 71 that is received in an associated inner tube 70. A lower loop end 73 of each link 71 is engaged with a retaining means (including members 75 and 76) for releasably engaging with a toothed member 78 securely mounted in an associated outer tube 74. When the handle 50 is rotated relative to the end blocks 60, the links 71 are lifted and thus cause disengagement of the retaining means and the toothed members 78 to allow vertical movements of the handle 50 and the inner tubes 70 relative to the outer tubes 74. Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 8, when the handle 50 is at its lowermost position received in the recessed area 81, it is difficult to rotate the handle 50. The present invention is intended to provide an improved handle assembly to solve this problem.